


There were two in the bed and the ginger one said...

by ichor (sbzpruiosnejre)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbzpruiosnejre/pseuds/ichor
Summary: Alicia drags George to Puddletown. Hotel, one room left, you say?





	There were two in the bed and the ginger one said...

It was Alicia's idea - Fred was taking Angelina someplace special, why shouldn't they have a treat together? At first he'd protested, pointed out that he had _work_ now, he had the shop to think about. She'd convinced him to close up early, pointed out nobody had was going to _not_ shop there just because they closed early one day. After that, he hadn't taken much convincing, but she'd still brought him ice cream from Florean's.

He'd never put the closed sign up so quick.

Picking somewhere to go was an entirely other matter, but they'd eventually decided to go to Puddlemere (which, it turned out, was the tiniest wizard village sat right next to a place called _River Piddle_ of all things - he'd had a good laugh at that), dropping by Wood's place. Surprise didn't accurately sum up his reaction when they'd stood on his doorstep.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Oliver'd said, not inviting them in. He had roommates, which figured - he always needed somebody to kick him in the ass to get things done. George knew Percy had helped _somebody_ positively at least.

After they'd successfully bugged the shit out of Wood - Alicia wanted to know how training was going, George had asked him to stop by the shop for a promotion sometime - and been told to leave, they laughed down the street and flitted between shops. She'd pulled him further down to Puddletown, some muggle town, it reminded him a bit of London, just smaller. Muggle life was weird, but Alicia guided him through it. 

And then she said they should just stay in Puddletown for the night.

"We can just apparate home?" he pointed out, confused, and she kissed his nose and called him an _idiot_ which, fair enough.

She dragged him to a hotel, some big thatched house with a bar that didn't even sell firewhisky, booked in and it was going great until:

"I'm afraid we only have the one room tonight. Double bed, not two singles. Will that be alright?"

It was and it wasn't. George didn't think they'd ever really been alone. At home there was always family, at the flat there was always Fred (and Angelina and Lee, most times). Even at school they'd rarely snuck off together without the others. That wasn't weird for them. It felt right. So why did this seem wrong?

"That's fine," she flashed him a smile and tugged him by the hand. He didn't point out they had no luggage, no clothes, nothing of the sort, and they probably couldn't go using magic either in case. She was happy. That was all that mattered to him.

Alicia pushed him on the bed before she climbed on, just sitting on the edge. "Do you want to watch television?"

No matter how many times people said that word, he always had to say:

"Tell me, how is your vision?"

She shoved him for the awful joke, not even a joke really, and switched on some box so it started mimicking a portrait - oh, alright, it was video, yeah, he got it, he got it! Still, she had to explain it three times before he did. 

"Does this feel weird to you?" he asked when they switched it off, after some weird show with a lot of loud, pointless muggle music. She nestled against his side, head at his shoulder, his chin touching her forehead.

"Don't you think they'd do the same?" Alicia shrugged, running her hands through her hair. "It's not like we have to ask their permission."

George nodded slowly, climbing under the covers. "Yeah. Alright. It's just, ya know? Weird." Not just because of the others (they were always together, they always did things together, the idea that they weren't felt too much like things were changing, and Fred was the one real constant he'd always had... always would have) but because it meant they were growing up. No more sneaking around to have a kiss or two. They had a whole hotel room to themselves now. She'd graduate in a few months, and then they'd be spending even more time together. Would the others move in? All the questions swirling were pulling him into a frown.

She kissed him and took it away.

"We don't have to do anything." That was her concerned side. He liked it, the way her brow furrowed and her lips pursed, her freckles pulled in.

He kissed her and pulled at her shirt.

"I mean it," she insisted, pulling back, but his hand was already at her waist, drawing her in again. "George..."

"It's alright. Honest."

They melted together as one.


End file.
